<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поведенческий анализ by Varda_Elentari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735324">Поведенческий анализ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari'>Varda_Elentari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sentence (Guts United Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, First Time, Heavy Petting, Homosexual Innocente, M/M, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Генри Томпсон любит Майкла - всем сердцем. А Майкл любит его - не только сердцем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Thompson/Michele Hope, Michele Hope/Henry Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поведенческий анализ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Генри Томпсон/\Майкл Хоуп, упоминается Майкл Хоуп/Элисон Томпсон (в прошлом); упоминаются Хелен Маккартни, Эндрю Завадский</p><p>Квази-инцест, разница в возрасте, физическая и моральная гомосексуальная девственность, первый гомосексуальный опыт, взаимный петтинг, эйджизм персонажа относительно самого себя; все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майкл сглотнул и обнял Генри.<br/>
Футболка на нем тряслась, так заходилось сердце.<br/>
Генри торчал столбом, не зная, куда девать руки. Потом осторожно положил на острые выступающие лопатки под майкой.<br/>
И снова замер, горько сожалея об их ёбанной жизни.</p><p>Кадык нервно проехался по белому высокому горлу Майкла вверх и вниз. Он просто стоял и дышал Генри в шею, не делая ничего больше.<br/>
Его сердце прыгало под футболкой как сумасшедшее.</p><p>— Ты хочешь… — Генри прокашлялся, боясь даже просто погладить по узкой сильной спине. — Мы сейчас должны… я…<br/>
В горле першило от растерянности и — жалости.<br/>
Он любил Майкла всей душой, до горечи, до нежности, до раздувшейся гордости: Майкл у нас гений, не надо так откровенно ревновать к пацану, Завадский.<br/>
Мой мальчик — такой.<br/>
И Генри за него жизнь бы положил, не задумываясь. Стал бы донором, если подойдёт, прикроет любые косяки, сядет, если понадобится, и отмотает срок. Продаст свою холостяцкую берлогу и отдаст деньги, если Майк попросит: Генри, мне надо.</p><p>А парень приехал и сказал…<br/>
И признался…<br/>
И сейчас его трясёт, бедолагу, так, что у Генри аж в пятках отдаются вибрации.<br/>
И он не знает, что делать.<br/>
Они оба.</p><p>Генри ценил своего парня за честность.<br/>
Майкл дорожил доверием своего патрона.</p><p>Они обожали друг друга — молча, скупо, неловко, без пафосных признаний.<br/>
«Майкл, мой друг и специалист по компьютерным сетям» — так подписал Генри в телефоне аватарку с серьёзным и скуластым гопником. Со всей невысказанной нежностью, которую он стеснялся обрушить и оказаться в итоге тягостным старым пердуном.<br/>
И он знал, как подписан у Майкла в телефоне: уже немолодой, с перекошенным после комы лицом, опущенным уголком рта и твёрдым жёстким подбородком.<br/>
И да, ему нравилось. Льстило. Он гордился.</p><p>Они уже спали в одной постели, когда после переезда не хватило кровати, а Генри сидел без денег, обнищав из-за больничной реабилитации. Ходили по воскресеньям на рыбалку на любимое и секретное место Майка на речке — невероятной красоты и так себе клёва. Болели за разные команды по бейсболу, сидя на стадионе в разных кепках и соприкасаясь горячими шершавыми локтями. Курили втихаря от Мелани в одну форточку, старательно выпуская дым длинным витком, как два — старый и молодой — дракона.<br/>
Генри был первым, кому Майкл показывал свои нарисованные комиксы — чёрно-белые, как машины копов, злые, оригинальные. И мальчик слушал замечания Генри — пацан, в этом облачке поправь реплику «нажал курок» на «спусковой крючок», курок у пистолета сверху, на тебе мою табельную пушку, давай разберём и соберём, оружие не терпит ошибок.<br/>
Майкл был первым, кого увидел Генри, когда пришёл в себя на больничной высокой кровати после зверского избиения. И так и не смог вслух признаться, насколько ему лучше и легче, что не один в палате; и парень сидит рядом, читает вслух или сосредоточенно клацает по клавишам рабочего ноута, или дремлет, взяв Генри за руку.<br/>
И заветренная его тёплая ладонь придавала сил.</p><p>Генри любил Майка — самоотверженно, самозабвенно, безоглядно. И когда тот признался, что хочет поступать на «поведенческий анализ», то Генри тут же закачал себе в телефон первый попавшийся научпоп по психологии и методично штудировал перед сном. И старался козырять умными словами «примитивный», «социальная личность», и вот этим всем. Чтобы мальчик знал, что Генри не отсталый замшелый пень, чтобы у них не исчез общий язык, чтобы Майклу было с ним, старым копом, интересно.<br/>
Генри боялся его потерять. Стать для него скучным, брюзгливым, дребезжащим, вызывающим только жалость: это тот, мой коп, стукнутый на голову во всех смыслах.<br/>
Генри обожал Майкла — своего лучшего, невероятного, с зашкаливающим айкью, пробившегося и добившегося желаемого в жизни мальчика.<br/>
У Генри болело сердце, когда у того не ладилось с его дочерью, он много раз порывался ворваться в канал прослушки и заорать: какого хера?! Майк, мальчик мой, не вздумай винить себя, считать трусом, подстраиваться под мою избалованную и легкомысленную курочку!..<br/>
Но молчал при редких встречах — это не его жизнь, а его парня. У Генри нет ни права, ни голоса вмешиваться и указывать. Только советовать — осторожно, крайне деликатно — если мальчик спросит. И не больше.<br/>
Не больше.<br/>
Генри был счастлив, когда Майкл поступил, — и огорчен до унылого сплина и виски, потому что тот уехал из Города в студенческий кампус.<br/>
Скучал по нему невероятно.<br/>
И боялся пропустить звонки, и жадно бросался на входящие.<br/>
А вдруг!..</p><p>Майкл, наверное, тоже скучал.<br/>
Казалось, что они с упоением учатся вместе.<br/>
Генри знал по присланным фоткам все аудитории, знал все темы лекций, знал расписание и когда зачёты.<br/>
Читал те же учебники, неумело рассуждал с Майком о психологии и ворчливо его натаскивал по дисциплинам, которые для Майкла были пока теорией, а для старого опытного копа — ежедневной практикой.<br/>
Как ведут себя при задержании наркоманы, как надавить на зарвавшегося говнюка, при каких обстоятельствах не стоит надевать наручники и какие нюансы не забывать при оформлении протокола, чтобы потом не выебали в суде.<br/>
Всё на примерах — живых, случившихся. Иногда с именами, знакомыми обоим.<br/>
Майкл слушал внимательно, смотрел в монитор скайпа почти как на подмостки театра и улыбался. И всегда расспрашивал — не о чужаках, которых Генри задержал, а о нём самом, что он чувствовал, как это было.<br/>
И хохотал, пока тот свирепо шутил, кривя и так сползший вниз и уродливый уголок рта.</p><p>— Генри, ты красивый, — сказал однажды Майк. А когда тот отбухтел свое ворчливое выступление, добавил, ничуть не стесняясь:<br/>
— Очень.<br/>
Они составляли фоторобот для сдачи теста. И Майкл описывал Генри, не глядя на него и словно прижавшись к уху узкими, на выдохе, губами.<br/>
Карие глаза, горькие, шоколадного цвета. Верхнее веко высокое, радужка чётко выражена.<br/>
Волосы — тёмный каштан, острижены под полицейский ёжик, пять-шесть миллиметров.<br/>
Уши с крупными мочками.<br/>
Нос — как у Элисон. Вернее, у неё, как у тебя. Крутой, широкий.<br/>
Ресницы густые, щёточкой.<br/>
Подбородок — раздвоенный, рассечённый ямкой. Передался дочери по наследству.<br/>
Правый глаз и правый уголок рта после комы опущены вниз, и оттого впечатление, что их хозяин постоянно сардонически щурится и усмехается. Что соответствует, впрочем, его непростому характеру.<br/>
Без бороды, бреется чисто.<br/>
На вид пятьдесят лет, не больше, европеоид.<br/>
Руки сильные, на пальцах до сих пор пятна — от пороха, и мозоли — от жёсткой дубинки, прописанной рядом с кобурой.<br/>
Говорит медленно и чуть невнятно — оттого соблюдает преувеличенную артикуляцию, чтобы его поняли, хотя и так понятно.<br/>
Когда улыбается, на левой щеке ямочка.<br/>
Зубы ровные, белые — как ни странно, уцелели при зверском избиении и черепно-мозговой травме.<br/>
Когда нервничает, смешно пыхтит и морщит нос.<br/>
Когда радуется, мимические морщинки от глаз разлетаются светом. Хотя подбородок по-прежнему непоколебим и нижняя челюсть крепко сжата.<br/>
А ещё Генри классно играет джаз, дымя над клавишами сигаретой…<br/>
— Это не относится к фотороботу, — отрезал Генри. Ощущая при том, как в его позвоночник опустили лёгкое невесомое перо и нежно щекочут изнутри его выкрученные циничной и долгой службой в полиции кости.<br/>
— Да, — сказал после короткой паузы Майк. — Извини.</p><p>Когда они закончили, Генри закрыл крышку ноута.<br/>
Ему было странно.<br/>
И очень неловко.</p><p>Майкл признался ему не на первых каникулах, а на вторых.<br/>
Приехал и сказал, что поступить на «поведенческий анализ», конечно, здорово, но в итоге он препарировал самого себя, безжалостно и отчётливо.<br/>
Он полюбил Элисон — подростковой первой отчаянной любовью. И остыл, когда она уехала на год в Европу. И снова сходил с ума, когда она вернулась и они виделись в «Револьвере».<br/>
Её карие мягкие, цвета горького шоколада, глаза.<br/>
Раздвоенный рассечением подбородок.<br/>
Густые тяжёлые, тёмным каштаном, пряди.<br/>
Ровные белые зубы — и улыбка, от которой током прошивает и трясёт.<br/>
Он держался достаточно отстранённо, логически, понимая, что не пара — пока переписывались.<br/>
И терял голову, когда они встречались.<br/>
Майкл и девушка, невероятная, почти полная копия её отца.</p><p>Генри стало тогда плохо — так, что он взялся невольно за сердце, ощущая тяжёлое онемение в голове, кистях, ногах.<br/>
Сидел, понимая, что такой же бледный, как и его мальчик.<br/>
Слушал.</p><p>Майкл боготворил Элисон, не осознавая первопричины.<br/>
Хотел её, спал с ней, просыпался рядом счастливым.<br/>
Ему нужно было её лицо — он узнавал в нём другое. По которому тосковал.<br/>
Он заботился о ней — как о продолжении человека, которого обожал.<br/>
Он целовал её губы, закрыв глаза и не представляя ничьих других.<br/>
Потому что эти были теми самыми, один в один.<br/>
Он мучил её и себя при встречах — и становился спокойным, готовым отпустить, при переписке.<br/>
Он был таким ебанатом. Это его вина.<br/>
Это перенос, Генри. Проекция, Генри. Тебя — на неё.<br/>
Я болен.<br/>
Я псих.<br/>
Я…<br/>
…люблю тебя.</p><p>— Зря ты пошёл на поведенческий анализ, — едва сумел ответить онемевшими губами Генри, офицер Томпсон, старый охреневший коп.</p><p>И когда Майкл судорожно обнял, обнажённый всей душой, уткнувшись в шею и касаясь её узкими сухими губами, — смог только неловко обхватить в ответ, не зная, что говорить, надо ли, и что дальше.</p><p>Их полная любви, нежности, трепетности друг к другу ёбанная жизнь.</p><p>Генри мог сказать: пацан, я тебя с пятнадцати лет знаю.<br/>
Ты мне как сын.<br/>
А я тебе отцовская фигура, я же тоже, блин, начал изучать этот фрейдистско-юнгенианский психоанализ, чёрт бы их всех побрал.<br/>
Ты неправ, ты запутался, я не такой, ты не должен. Ты молодой парень, я старый хрен, у меня развалившийся брак, у тебя вся жизнь впереди, это вообще незаконно — я и ты, мы…<br/>
Генри стоял столбом, осторожно обняв Майкла — и зажмурившись над его тёмной бритой макушкой.</p><p>Он помнил все его родинки на бледной коже под короткими рукавами футболки. Скучал по нему неимоверно, когда тот долго не писал.<br/>
Не смог завязать роман с Хелен — не потому, что она настырный журналист, а потому, что она постоянно подозревала Майкла, и наезжала, и сралась с ним в общем чате «Расследование». И Генри каждый раз испытывал глухое раздражение: не нападай на моего мальчика.<br/>
Он разругался с Эндрю, из-за того, что тот открыто ревновал: хорошо подумай над причиной, почему ты так доверяешь своему Майклу.<br/>
Конечно, Генри тогда его послал — и испортил отношения до очередного красного зигзага вниз.<br/>
Он не позволял жене очернять мальчика: он испортил нашу девочку, он ужасен, их надо разделить!..<br/>
Он вставал за него горой всегда и везде, похерив все социальные связи.<br/>
Он так гордился им.<br/>
Обожал невероятно.<br/>
И любил.</p><p>Этого чёткого, серьёзного, хмурого пацанчика.<br/>
Глупый замшелый пень Генри.</p><p>Он помнил, что Майк любит, и поэтому к его приезду всегда были в холодильнике молоко и посыпанная сахаром вишня.<br/>
Он знал, что Майк не любит, и потому никогда в его присутствии не включал орущий телевизор.<br/>
Заваривал на двоих чай. Накрывал пледом, когда парень засыпал на диване. Гладил по голове и задерживал ладонь, пока тот спит.</p><p>Но не дрочил. Не мечтал. Не рассматривал как сексуальный объект.<br/>
А этот приехал.<br/>
И бухнул, как в омут нырнув.<br/>
И Генри в таком шоке, что впору ему рвать футболку скачущим охреневшим сердцем, которое никогда-никогда и не думало, и не полагало, и не…</p><p>Он старый коп, которому полтинник, и он на пенсии из-за слетевшего здоровья, панических атак и разбитой бейсбольной битой на черепные осколки башки.<br/>
А Майк… Майкл молодой парень, у которого невероятные мозги, впереди вся жизнь, блестящее будущее в ФБР и, если сложится, хорошая девочка и счастливая семья.</p><p>Генри его прошлое, не настоящее.<br/>
А Майкл — не его жизнь, не его хрупкая мечта.</p><p>— Давай напьёмся, — предложил Генри.<br/>
Ему было невероятно плохо. Ему хотелось втянуть яички, убрать за спину руки, стать манекеном, пластмассовым и улыбающимся.<br/>
Он был готов во всём поддержать Майка. Но не понимал, как сам в это самое всё вляпался.<br/>
Он старый, унылый, разведённый, изъеденный желчью коп.<br/>
Мальчик поднял голову — какой, к чёрту, мальчик, молодой мужчина, решивший и решившийся, уверенный и колеблющийся.<br/>
— Давай, — согласился просто.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Виски Генри не брал.<br/>
Он пил и всё равно пытался представить, как возьмёт Майка за ладонь — узкую, костлявую — своей широкой и шершавой. Как они сплетут пальцы. Не в жесте дружбы и уважения, а в чём-то большем.<br/>
И наливал себе снова.<br/>
Он смотрел на худое скуластое лицо, не отрываясь. Чёрная клипса в ухе. Плотно прижатые к черепу уши. Короткий нос. Не курносый, прямой. Тёмные глаза, маловыраженные надбровные дуги. Чёткий подбородок, узкие, крепко сомкнутые губы. Сильная шея, круглая бритая до подшёрстка башка.<br/>
Ничего примечательного, на такого не составишь особенный фоторобот, пацан как пацан.<br/>
…молодой, уверенный, решившийся на признание мужчина.<br/>
Генри хлебал виски как воду и не пьянел.</p><p>Он сходил в туалет отлить, вернулся и закурил очередную сигарету.<br/>
— Ты извини, — сказал коротко. — Я без никотина не могу.<br/>
Майкл не курил. Зато бухал с удовольствием, не зря любил бар «Револьвер». Стопку-другую только так.<br/>
Но терпеть не мог сигарет. Как и телевизор. Как и рекламу. Как и новости.<br/>
А Генри был злостным курильщиком — кандидатом в раковые пациенты. И постоянно терял зажигалки, которые ему находил Майкл. И сыпал пеплом, куда придётся, не глядя, есть ли пепельница. И накачивался дымом, обретая спокойствие.</p><p>— Я… мы можем просто дружить, — с отчаянием сказал такой же трезвый и ни капли не бухой Майкл. — Как раньше. Я… не мог обманываться и обманывать нас, Генри, тебя. Я… попробую найти себе похожего… как ты парня. Я ничего такого не пробовал, но я не могу больше вот так… смотреть на Элисон, а представлять тебя. Обманывать себя, её, тебя. Я не знаю. Может, пройдёт. Ты знаешь шкалу Кинси? Я типировался… пытался и тебя… это…</p><p>Генри мрачно вдавил окурок в толстую пепельницу.<br/>
— Знаю я эту шкалу. Розовая макушка я. С тобой, чёрт, розовая.<br/>
Сказал и словно оглох.<br/>
Только и видел глаза Майка — огромные зрачки, затопившие радужку. Только и видел его нос. И губы. И скулы. И ёжик на голове.<br/>
И помнил все его родинки под коротким рукавом футболки.<br/>
И обожал в нём всё.</p><p>Майкл осторожно протянул руку через стол и взял за ладонь — и Генри так же осторожно сплёл пальцы на белых крепких костяшках.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, — выговорил, всё так же оглохнув и онемев ощущениями, — я старый бывший коматозник. И разведённый женатик. И коп на пенсии. И у меня никогда, ни разу…<br/>
Тут он оглох даже для самого себя.</p><p>И прочитал только по губам, на которые смотрел:<br/>
Г е н р и</p><p>Майкл поднялся с табурета, обошёл короткий кухонный стол и сел ему на колени.<br/>
Тяжёлый, увесистый, давно перестал быть тем тощим пацанёнком, легче птичьего скелета.<br/>
Генри захотелось выжечь себе глаза алым окурком.<br/>
В мире было так тихо. Даже не звенело — уши заложило полностью. Он мог только видеть — и ощущать.<br/>
Майкл бережно взял его лицо в ладони. Неуверенным, но сильным жестом.<br/>
У Генри футболка могла бы превратиться в рвань, будь его сердце оковано железом.<br/>
Майкл наклонился, закрыв глаза, и поцеловал.<br/>
И Генри даже не вздрогнул. Только тоже закрыл глаза.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Губы оказались шершавыми и тёплыми.<br/>
Он старательно думал о бывшей жене и о всех тех девчонках, с которыми целовался.<br/>
В голове медленно распускала лепестки алая бомба.<br/>
Майкл осторожно трогал его губы губами. Касался изувеченного скошенного уголка рта. Прижимался к Генри, не требуя большего, не вторгаясь, не устраивая бешеные засосы.<br/>
Пробовал, гладил своими мальчишескими губами по вечерней щетине, мягко проводил подушечками больших пальцев по расщеплённому подбородку и щекам, прижимался неловко носом к носу.<br/>
Генри залез одной рукой ему под футболку, положил ладонь на горячую мускулистую спину, второй — накрыл широким тяжёлым захватом круглый короткий затылок.<br/>
Ему было хуёво — и хорошо.<br/>
Он ощущал тяжесть Майка, нежность Майка, его бёдра, локти, шею. Целовал его губы, знал, что если откроет глаза, увидит плотно зажмуренные ресницы и шёлковую белизну век.</p><p>И что сам он такой же: задыхающийся, неловкий, неуклюжий, зажмуренный.<br/>
И ему так плохо рассудком.<br/>
И так хорошо — сердцем, бьющимся в унисон.</p><p>Ладони Майка на хребте, перебитом и кое-как залеченном, оказались такими, что Генри внутренне взвыл.<br/>
— Майк, — прохрипел, — не надо…<br/>
Тот сразу отстранился и даже словно привстал на цыпочки, чтобы не давить на колени тяжестью.<br/>
— Генри, прости… Я понимаю, я тоже никогда… Ты скажи, если от меня невыносимо, ты не… притворяйся.<br/>
На их футболках должны быть разорванные дыры там, где металось сердце.<br/>
Генри положил ему руку на бедро и не дал отстраниться.<br/>
— Этот стресс покруче того, чтобы просто заесть его пончиками, — просипел упрямо. — Давай протестируем шкалу этого ёбанного Кинси.<br/>
Он напряжённо погладил Майкла по длинной спине, а потом сосредоточенно обвёл подушечками пальцев его соски под майкой.<br/>
Самыми-самыми кончиками.</p><p>Того взорвало.<br/>
Выгнуло так, словно на розетку встал босыми ступнями.<br/>
И — обрушился на Генри уже не осторожно, невесомо, едва касаясь.<br/>
А жадно, уверенно, вбирая в себя: моё!<br/>
Ты мой.<br/>
Твои колени, на которых сижу, твои ладони, на которые отзываюсь, твой рот, который ласкаю.<br/>
Лицо, которое не выпускаю из объятий. Живот, к которому прижимаюсь через футболку. А к чёрту футболку! Генри, подними руки, стащим обе рывком и прилипнем кожа к коже, наэлектризованные до возгорания.</p><p>Твои губы, твои зубы, твой язык.<br/>
Какая разница. Какая, к чёрту, разница, кого представляешь, когда целуешь, ты, но только ты — нужен мне.<br/>
Генри ухватили за волосы и впились ртом в кадык, жадно опускаясь к ключицам.<br/>
На Генри ёрзали, вызывая мощный дикарский стояк.<br/>
Генри не давали дышать, не позволяли опомниться, забираясь под край джинс и дешёвый ремень, ласкали языком его соски, и те стояли дыбом, готовые проткнуть потолок — Генри и не подозревал, что это так колко, так остро, когда их облизывают и вбирают в горячий рот, и в ответ он вскидывает бёдра и стонет, и ему хочется ещё.</p><p>Он беспорядочно гладил Майка прокуренными пальцами, ощущая его гладкую кожу, сильные мышцы и всё ещё различимые рёбра.<br/>
Обнимал и прижимал к себе — в захлестывающей неосознанной нежности.<br/>
Ему хотелось этого мальчика — всего.<br/>
Его голых коленей, его натруженных пяток и выступающих косточек на подъёме. Ему хотелось понюхать его жёсткие небритые подмышки, лизнуть вдоль белой шеи, заставить запрокинуть голову и жмуриться от того, что делает с ним Генри.<br/>
А в итоге вздрагивал он сам.</p><p>Когда Майкл запустил руку ему в штаны, Генри почти протрезвел. Ладная, узкая, уверенная ладонь взяла его за член. Прошлась вверх и вниз, размазывая смазку с головки.</p><p>В мире Генри не существовало бисексуалов, тем более деми — только нормальные и пидорасы.<br/>
Он почувствовал себя предателем.<br/>
Он был хорошим копом, неплохим мужем, любящим отцом.</p><p>Майкл тяжело дышал.<br/>
Джинсы ему распирало знатно.<br/>
Они буквально прилипли друг к другу бёдрами.</p><p>Генри неловко и неуклюже расстегнул ему ширинку.<br/>
Это не со мной, — подумал в нахлынувшей панике, — я же мужик.<br/>
И Майкл тоже.<br/>
Я же нормальный.<br/>
И Майкл тоже.<br/>
Он взялся за крепкий напористый член через тёмные простые трусы — и Майкл застонал и толкнулся ему в ладонь: ещё.<br/>
А его рука скользнула к яичкам Генри, поднялась вверх, обняла крепко.<br/>
Генри невольно шире расставил бёдра. И Майк провалился в них, как в лунку.<br/>
И Генри залез ему уже в трусы.<br/>
Ладони стало мягко, бархатно, обжигающе.</p><p>Он провёл ею, совершенно растерявшись и не понимая. Как себе — крепко, уверенно, резко.<br/>
И его тряхануло от ответного движения.<br/>
Он хотел сказать: я никогда никому не дрочил, Майк, побойся бога, пожалей меня.<br/>
Но повторил — широко скользя по твёрдому, на весь обхват пальцев, стояку. Как проститутка в баре по хромированному вколоченному столбу, как по ручнику в новенькой машине.<br/>
И получил — мгновенно — такую же отдачу. Так, что сам с невольным стоном прогнулся под рукой Майка.<br/>
Его поймали горячими влажными губами, втянули в поцелуй, шершаво взяли ладонью за затылок.<br/>
Генри накрыло ощущениями.<br/>
Крепкий узкий рот, в который он вталкивался языком и трогал зубы, и гладил нёбо<br/>
Крепкий круглый затылок, который он тоже судорожно сжимал всей ладонью.<br/>
Крепкий сильный член, по которому он вёл, обводя головку и лаская подушечкой большого пальца, а потом снова — по проступившим венам и напряжённой силе.</p><p>Его схватили так, словно он утопленник.<br/>
Ему отвечали так, что не надо отражения в зеркале.<br/>
Он толкался в руку и приподнимал бёдра, уже никого не представляя.<br/>
Это был его Майк.<br/>
И их несло совершенно греховно.</p><p>Какая, к чёрту, макушка по шкале Кинси!.. Генри весь стал розовым. Он хотел, он тискал, привлекал к себе, беспорядочно лапал.<br/>
Ему нужны были именно эти худые бёдра, весомая доверчивая тяжесть на коленях, эти чёртовы трусы, которые мешали, и гладкая кожа, и горячие губы, и, и…</p><p>Майк обнимал его, толкался навстречу, целовал страстно и жадно, налегал всем телом, тёрся грудью, и у них обоих соски казались электрическим контактом.<br/>
Его рука между ног Генри доводила того до неистовства.</p><p>Он прижал Майка к себе рывком, укусил в шею, лизнул в щёку. Уже не думая, не анализируя по чертовой фрейдо-юнго теории, ему стало всё равно.<br/>
Он понимал, кто с ним, что они делают.<br/>
И ему было хорошо.</p><p>— Господи, Майки, — он забрал в горсть мягкие нежные яички, поднялся и обхватил пальцами член. — Майки, ну пожалуйста…<br/>
Тот понял. И сжал его крепко-крепко, сильно-сильно. Весь Генри был во власти его ладони.<br/>
Генри открыл глаза, глядя ему в зрачки. Просел, разведя бёдра, так, что они оба сползли с табурета на пол. И кончил, задыхаясь, кривя чёртов свой рот почти до гримасы.<br/>
Майкл держал его за всё — за затылок и за яйца.<br/>
И смотрел так — проще зажмуриться.</p><p>Генри не позволил себе. Двинул вдоль члена Майкла плотно сжатым на нём кулаком — и ладонь стала горячей, влажной, выплеснулись в неё до последнего.<br/>
Какое лицо было у Майкла — Генри некому будет рассказать.<br/>
Напряжённые скулы, раскрытые губы, сведённые брови и стон.<br/>
С его именем.<br/>
И с таким полным счастьем.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тикали часы.<br/>
И остыли все сигареты в пепельнице.<br/>
И золотился осадком виски в стакане.</p><p>Генри хотел сказать, что это ничего не значит. Им обоим показалось. Они пали жертвой поведенческого анализа.<br/>
Но не мог.<br/>
Они лежали на полу, и он гладил все ещё колкий бритый затылок. Привычно и радостно.<br/>
Его ничего не волновало.<br/>
Он был счастлив.</p><p>— Это всё? — спросил у него мальчик, лёжа на нём всем весом. Как упали, так и остались, грея притёртые кухонные доски.<br/>
— Надеюсь, — сказал Генри, понимая, что сейчас подписывается под то, что раньше казалось ему ненормальным, — что нет.<br/>
— Хорошо, — Майкл обмяк на нём, совершенно расслабленный. — Ты не бойся, что я…<br/>
Генри положил ладонь на его тёмную макушку.<br/>
Какая разница.<br/>
Они ебанули свой поведенческий анализ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>